Ready For Baby
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The youngest one growing up and starting a family is a lot to take in... but Amanda didn't realise just how much until the ones who watched her grow up start reacting in their own ways. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**June 4th 2018…**_

_Amanda moved her somewhat eaten slice of chocolate cake away from her, Finn noticing her drinking water._

_"You okay, Darlin'?" Finn asked._

_"Yeah… it just feels like there's this weird taste in my mouth." Amanda responded, Finn checking her for a fever and finding none._

_But she did look tired and Finn decided to help her lie down in their locker room, Finn putting a blanket on her._

_"Maybe some sleep will help you feel good to go, Love." Finn responded._

_Amanda nodded and closed her eyes, Finn kissing her forehead and hearing his IPhone X chime… and saw a text from Kevin Owens._

_'Mandy loves chocolate, why did she not each much of the cake?'_

_'I find it odd too, Kevin. She's sleeping right now.' Finn responded… before seeing a text from Stephanie._

_'If it helps, I think Mandy's pregnant. I've been through it three times and felt how she's feeling, Finn.'_

_'Maybe you are right. When she wakes up from her nap, I'll tell her.'_

_When Amanda opened her eyes, Finn greeted her with a smile and kiss._

_"I think I know why you are like this, Love." Finn responded._

_"Well don't keep me in suspense." Amanda replied as Finn helped her sit up._

_"You're pregnant, Darlin'." Finn responded with a smile._

_"That explains why Pepper was nuzzling my stomach the other day…" Amanda replied as they hugged._

_"I can't believe that this is happening to us already, Love." Finn responded. sure it would take longer…" Amanda replied, Finn brushing her tears away as he knew she was overwhelmed with emotion._

_"It's okay, calm down. This is all a huge surprise for us." Finn responded._

_Amanda knew that the first time would be a learning experience…_

**Present time**_**, July 18th 2018…**_

Adam Cole knew what was off when he saw Amanda sleeping on the couch… and he walked over, crouched down and rested his right hand on her stomach as his attention was on his niece or nephew.

"You better be good for your Mommy while she's sleeping, kiddo." Adam responded quietly.

The door opened again but it was the doggy door… and Adam jumped as Pepper growled, Finn opening the front door and walking in before closing it.

"Why is Pepper growling?" Adam asked.

"He's protective about Mandy and the little one." Finn responded.

Amanda opened her eyes, her and Adam hugging and Adam backing away.

But when Finn tried to hug Amanda, Pepper gave a bark and Finn jumped slightly.

"Pepper, please be nice to Finn." Amanda replied.

Pepper whimpered before he climbed onto the couch, showing a depressed look.

Amanda scratched his ears, Pepper letting Finn and Amanda kiss... and all four of them hearing a sugared up Ronan running around next door and yelling happily.

"Come back here, you little Gremlin!" Jordan shouted.

"Ronan's only what, about 3 years old?" Adam asked.

"Yep. And he's on a sugar rush now." Amanda responded as Ronan ran in, Adam picking him up.

"Settle down, little buddy." Adam replied as Jordan ran in… and breathed a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, man. I thought he wasn't going to stop." Jordan responded.

"How much candy did he eat, Jordan?" Finn asked.

"I only gave him a small bag of Sour Patch Kids and he immediately started jumping up and down on the couch." Jordan explained.

Amanda turned a little pale at the mention of what had been her favorite candy, Finn getting her to drink water.

"Just relax, Love. Don't get sick over it." Finn responded.

"Daddy, is Auntie Mandy okay?" Ronan asked as Jordan held him.

"She's okay, kiddo. Just need to relax for a bit. Or the baby is gonna make her sick." Jordan responded.

Ronan climbed down, walked over and he and Amanda hugged.

"It's okay, little buddy." Amanda replied.

"Do you want me to tell Mommy to make you something to eat to make you feel better? I know Uncle Finn can't cook." Ronan responded.

"I can cook. It's Sami that can't cook anything." Finn replied as he lifted Ronan up and they hugged.

"Take good care of them, okay?" Ronan asked.

"I will, kiddo. And no more sweets. Or else you won't have any teeth to eat grilled cheese sandwiches." Finn explained, tickling Ronan and Ronan laughing

It was at Full Sail University that Amanda looked through the script… and turned to Aleister.

"Are you sure you want to be written off Tv by being jumped?" Amanda asked.

"I don't mind. It gives me some time to heal from my injury and think about my next move." Aleister responded.

"Speaking of thinking… Finn and I are gonna name the little one Liam Christopher if it's a boy." Amanda replied, Aleister smiling before they hugged for a few seconds.

"That's a great name for the little guy. I'm betting that it's a boy too." Aleister explained.

Down the hallway, Marina Shafir looked at her script… and realised why it was changed to not physically involve Amanda, Marina going and finding Roderick before they kissed.

"You okay, Babe?" Roderick asked.

"Mandy's pregnant." Marina responded, Roderick's eyes going wide and him pulling his fiancee aside. "And before you ask, yes, I'm sure. She's feeling the same way I did when I was pregnant." She explained.

"That would explain why she's not been at ringside during Finn's matches." Roderick responded.

"You still see her as that young kid you met once?" Marina asked.

"Yeah." Roderick admitted.

"But she's not 14 anymore, Babe. She's all grown and starting a family." Marina responded before they kissed and hugged.

Once he was alone, Roderick thought back…

_"Well… it's time for me to get going out there. Maybe this company will hire me right afterwards." Roderick responded as 14 year old Amanda got off of the production crate._

_"Just be careful out there, okay? Kurt can get a little crazy in the ring." Amanda replied before the new friends hugged and Roderick left. 'He'll fit in WWE really well. Provided that Vince and the higher ups know what to do, they've messed up with others before.' She thought._

_'She'll flourish in this industry when she's older, I know it.' Roderick thought before he reached the curtain…_

"Little Mandy's all grown up now… with a baby on the way." Roderick responded quietly.

And he felt like the years just flew by.


End file.
